In U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,055, there is disclosed and claimed a translucent golf ball embodying a chemiluminescent light stick which enables playing golf when visibility is limited by approaching darkness. The disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Illumination of the golf ball is achieved by inserting an activated chemiluminescent light stick within a diametrical passage formed in the golf ball. As a further aid to playing golf as darkness approaches and in accordance with this invention as herein illustrated, the head of a golf club is modified to similarly be illuminated. Thus this invention is directed to golf clubs (woods, irons, and putter) with the head thereof comprised of a translucent material that is provided with an opening extending from heel to toe, preferably adjacent the striking face of the head, for receiving a chemiluminescent light stick disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,055.